Super Smash Bros The New War
by stormchaser313
Summary: The worlds have been peaceful ever since The Smashers defeated Tabuu. Now, Tabuu rises again, even more powerful. The Smashers must join up with whoever they can. But can they defeat Tabuu together? Eventual Xover with books, movies, and games, part 1 of a trilogy. Rated in case I add swearing.


**Super Smash Bros the New War**

 **Allegiances**

 **The Smashers:**

 **Leader- Master Hand**

 **Deputy-Crazy Hand**

 **Smashers:**

 **Mario**

 **Luigi**

 **Kirby**

 **Fox**

 **Pikachu**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Ness**

 **Yoshi**

 **Link**

 **Toon Link**

 **Zelda**

 **Young Link**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Pichu**

 **Peach**

 **Bowser**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Marth**

 **Roy**

 **-and-Watch**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Falco**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Wolf**

 **Snake**

 **Olimar**

 **Sonic**

 **Mega Man**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Lucas**

 **Charizard**

 **Rosalina**

 **Lucario**

 **Meta Knight**

 **King Dedede**

 **Ryu**

 **Little Mac**

 **Villager**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Mii Brawler**

 **Mii Swordfighter**

 **Mii Gunner**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Greninja**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Lucina**

 **Robin**

 **Ike**

 **Pit**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Shulk**

 **Duck Hunt**

 **Wario**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Louie**

 **Storm**

 **Waluigi**

 **Residents:**

 **Midna**

 **Navi**

 **Tatl**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Toadsworth**

 **Ilia**

 **Colin**

 **Rusl**

 **Toadburt**

 **Harry**

 **Ron**

 **Hermione**

 **-and-Watch**

 **The Yeek Empire:**

 **Visser 3**

 **Ragnok 615 (Rachel)**

 **Telmar 185 (Amber)**

 **Narter 678 (Jennifer)**

 **Garbog 133 (Teagan)**

 **Memgo 813**

 **Noober 890**

 **Helrack 513**

 **Ploture 738**

 **Ambar 642**

 **The Animorphs:**

 **Jake**

 **Cassie**

 **Marco**

 **Tobias**

 **Aximili**

 **The Interregional Pokémon League:**

 **Champion:**

 **Blaze**

 **Ultimate Four:**

 **Silver**

 **Diamond**

 **White**

 **Sapphire**

 **Skylanders:**

 **Spyro**

 **Cinder**

 **Warnado**

 **Drobot**

 **Zap**

 **Sunburn**

 **Bouncer**

 **Tree Rex**

 **Stealth Elf**

 **Slobber Tooth**

 **Blast Zone**

 **Wash Buckler**

 **Free Ranger**

 **The Subspace Army:**

 **Leader: Taboo**

 **Deputy: Vaati**

 **Commanders:**

 **King Boo**

 **Petey Piranha**

 **Cia**

 **Volga**

 **Wizzro**

 **Majora's Mask**

 **Yuga**

 **Cypher**

 **Lysandre**

 **Ghetsis**

 **Greevil**

 **Shadow Lugia**

 **Shadow** **Ho-Oh**

 **Shadow Moltres**

 **Shadow Zapdos**

 **Shadow Articuno**

 **Giygas**

 **Duon**

 **Galleom**

 **R7307**

 **R7308**

 **R7308XX**

 **Ghirahim**

 **Zant**

 **Wart**

 **Zinnia**

 **Porky Minch**

 **False Peach**

 **False Zelda**

 **False Bowser**

 **Voldemort**

 **Grindelwald**

 **Kaos**

 **Hades**

 **The Aurum**

 **Lyric**

 **Phantom Ganon**

 **Twinmold**

 **Gyorg**

 **Blizzeta**

 **Dark Link**

 **Lord Crump**

 **Fawful**

 **Dimentio**

 **Queen Sectonia**

 **Marx**

 **Megalor**

 **Titan Dweevil**

 **Plasm Wraith**

 **Emperor Bublax**

 **Empress Bulblax**

 **Water Wraith**

 **Segmented Crawbster**

 **Quaggled Mireclops**

 **Ranging Bloyster**

 **Captains:**

 **Beady Long Legs**

 **Raging Long Legs**

 **Man-at-Legs**

 **Fiery Bulblax**

 **Pileated Snagret**

 **Armored Mawdad**

 **Sand-Belching Meerslug**

 **Vehemoth Phosbat**

 **Scornet Maestro**

 **Mecha-Princess Sally**

 **Armogohma**

 **King Dodongo**

 **Bongo Bongo**

 **Dia-Baba**

 **Morpheel**

 **Argorok**

 **Dark Lord Gaol**

 **Twinbellows**

 **Cipher Admin Ardos**

 **Cipher Admin Snattle**

 **Cipher Admin Lovrina**

 **Cipher Admin Eldes**

 **Team Galactic Admin Mars**

 **Team Plasma Leader N**

 **The Resistance:**

 **Leader- Tails**

 **Warriors:**

 **Knuckles**

 **Shadow**

 **Shard**

 **Amy**

 **Sticks**

 **Rotor**

 **Master Chief**

 **Redpaw**

 **Longpaw**

 **Oaktail**

 **Whitepelt**

 **Author's Forces**

 **Leader: Stormchaser313**

 **Second-in-Command: Lightrai**

 **Healer: Lighteon**

 **Dragons:**

 **Lighttail**

 **Darktail**

 **Lightclaw**

 **Darkclaw**

 **Lightwing**

 **Darkwing**

 **Warriors:**

 **Icetail**

 **Lavaclaw**

 **Airstorm**

 **Oceanfang**

 **Lifetooth**

 **Earthbone**

 **Spaceheart**

 **Lightpelt**

 **Darkfur**

 **Rockshade**

 **Cloudturn**

 **Pokémon:**

 **Mew**

 **Mewthree**

 **Sceptile**

 **Blaziken**

 **Swampert**

 **Torterra**

 **Empoleon**

 **Infernape**

 **Blastoise**

 **Others:**

 **Green Toad**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Professor E. Gadd**

 **Professor Snape**

 **Paper Grodus**

 **Yellow Koopa**

 **Elders:**

 **Cranky Kong**

 **The Master**

 **Storm**

 **Yugio**

 **Loners:**

 **Sol**

 **Darth Vader**

 **Leaf**

 **Sky**

 **Cyber**


End file.
